1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus, a sound processing method, and a program, and in particular, relates to a sound processing apparatus that remixes sounds separated based on input sound characteristics, a sound processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A call voice, sound of a shooting target and the like are generally recorded by a device equipped with a sound recording apparatus capable of recording sound such as a mobile phone and camcorder. Sound recorded in a sound recording apparatus has sounds originating from various sound sources including a voice uttered by a person and ambient noise mixed therein. If sounds originating from various sound sources are mixed and a sound originating from a desired sound source is recorded relatively lower than sounds originating from other sound sources, there is an issue that it is difficult to determine content of the desired sound.
Thus, technologies to separate a mixed sound in which sounds originating from various sound sources are mixed and then each separated sound is remixed at a desired sound volume are disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-131686 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-56007). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-131686, characteristic data representing a likeness of voice or that of music is learned in advance and a mixing ratio of a voice signal to a music signal is estimated for the music signal on which a narration signal is superimposed to be able to emphasize the desired voice. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-56007, a broadcast voice to which additional information is added in advance to separate the broadcast voice into a voice signal and background noise is separated into a voice signal and background noise after the broadcast voice is received so that the voice signal can be remixed at a desired sound volume.